Cuddle Buddy
by Blazing Glory
Summary: Adam and Jay discover the joys of a cuddle buddy


Cuddle Buddy

Rated K+

Summary: Adam and Jay discover the wonders of a cuddle buddy.

Disclaimers: Not making money, don't own, no offense intended. Blah, blah, blah, woof woof woof.

A/N: This has been sitting on my drive for a while, so it's a little dated, cannon-wise. Hope you enjoy.

"And so, it's been decided – Jay you will drop the belt to Ezekiel on Tuesday. He needs the push headed over to Smackdown. Remember, it's an Extreme Rules match, so give it everything you can." With that, Stephanie stood, signaling the end of the creative meeting.

Jay sat in utter shock. He knew he had been called to the creative meeting to discuss the future of NXT and the settling of 'old business'. 'A third rate champion on a third rate show.' A cold remark he had over heard in the locker room. He had brushed it off at the time, thinking it had come from one of the rookies who probably wouldn't know how to put on wrestling boots if it wasn't for the wonders of velcro. Then the rest of Stephanie's statement sunk in. HE did NOT need to be reminded how to handle an Extreme Rules match. He launched himself out of the chair and stalked into the hallway, searching for the Creative head.

"Stephanie!" he yelled, catching sight of her a few doors down.

The brunette stopped, looking up at the advancing man, and silently steeled herself for the approaching storm.

"Yes, Jay?" she answered calmly, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought the terms were clear, I was the reigning champion till the end of ECW, when the idea came up."

"And you are, until the last match of the night."

"Steph, this is crap!" Jay exploded. "You worry about cheapening titles, and then hand one off at the close of an era. I should go down as the last Champion, not Jackson. I paid my dues for working for Jarrett and Carter. I have busted my ass, helping to carry that show, putting everything I have out there. Benjamin and I tore the roof off at TLC."

"As I said, it was decided to give Jackson the push going over to Smackdown. He needs the publicity, you don't."

"He's got plenty of recognition! Every one remembers him following Kendrick around and working with Regal till Bill came over and brought the round table with him."

"Hey, Jay c'mon, let's go grab lunch." Adam interrupted, slipping his arm in between Stephanie and Jay, slowly taking a step, forcing Jay to back up. "Before you say any more and you're stuck in FCW or unemployed." he thought.

"And Jay, for what it's worth, it wasn't my idea." Steph said quietly, willing the man in front of her to see that she had to answer to someone else. And Vince didn't do fairy tale endings.

Adam clamped his hand around Jay's arm, the vice like grip threatening to leave a mark. He half led, half drug Jay out to the rental car, slamming him against the hood. "What the hell were you thinking, going off on Stephanie like that? Especially in front of God and everybody? What if Paul had been there, do you think he'd have let you talk to his wife that way? God, I can't believe you sometimes. Get in the damned car."

"What do you want for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry. Just take me back to the hotel, will you?" Jay asked as he realized what he had just done, most likely putting what was left of his career in the trash. Glumly he wondered if he should quietly put his resignation on Vince's desk before he got fired.

Adam looked at his friend, who was rapidly deflating in the passenger seat. He knew what it was, the shock of having to drop the title he had defended so well, and the future was still pretty cloudy.

Pulling into a semi-deserted area of the parking lot, Adam killed the engine, and swung his legs out of the car with his natural grace. "Jay, we're here."

Breaking out of his downward spiraling thoughts, Jay opened the door and jogged a few steps to keep up with Adam. "What room you in, Jay?"

"318. You?"

"426. Race you to your room! Loser owes lunch" Adam started sprinting across the parking lot.

Jay stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later and started down the hall, cracking a smile at the sight of the windblown and panting Adam leaning against the wall.

"I won!" Adam yelled.

"No," Jay said, slipping the card through the lock and stepping into the room. "I did. You said "to your room." Not the door, not the general area, but to my room. Which is on this side of the door."

"Aw, Jay! You know that's not what I meant! Cheater!"

"Learn to listen to the fine print, buddy." Jay flopped on the couch. "I was supposed to be champ till the end of the era. Evidently that means the last match of the last show. Cause I gotta drop the title to Jackson."

"I know. I was there. I heard most of what you said to Stephanie, too. I'm not saying it doesn't reek of suckitude, but you can't go off on her like that. Might even be a good idea to call her and tell her you were out of line."

"I mean, man, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm part of NXT. Big fucking deal another bunch of newbies to job to. There's rumor of sending me to Smackdown, but they've got you setting that awesome feud with Jericho, and I refuse to try and bring back the past. I want to fight you, not tag with you, not be your shadow." Jay broke off, his voice trembling on the knife edge of tears. Tears of frustration, worry and yes, even sorrow that the ECW was gone.

Adam silently sat on the couch next to him, pulling his friend into a comforting embrace, ruffling the short hair.

"It's ok, Jay-Jay. Let it out."

"No, I can't cry all over you over something like this. You just fucking rehabed a career ender, months before you should have. You've got your shot at Mania. I hope they let you kick ass and make me proud. I'll still be there to watch, ya know."

"Hey," Adam protested, "The Mania card isn't set yet. There's still changes being made, you could still be on the stage." Jay pulled away, walking to the small fridge and deciding on a Coke, since there wasn't any beer, and the harder stuff just didn't appeal to him.

"Look, quit trying to cheer me up. You suck at it. Ok?" Jay dropped on the bed, setting the can on the nightstand. "Vince is under pressure to push new guys. He's afraid fans are tired of seeing the same old faces like me, and well, it just makes sense. I drop the belt so I'm remembered as the longest reigning champ, send the FNG to Smackdown, and give me my walking papers." Jay dug his palms in his eyes, wishing Adam would go away so he could cuss and cry in peace.

Kicking off his shoes, Adam padded over to Jay. "Do you remember when I lost Alannah?"

_Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour?Jay wondered as he staggered across the room. "All right, I'm coming, no reason to bust the door in." There stood Adam, bottle of Grey Goose in hand, the sway to his stance indicating it wasn't the first drink of the night. _

"_I have just been served with divorce papers by Vince McMahon!" Adam crowed, stumbling into the room. _

"_What? You mean he fired you?" Jay steadied his friend, guiding him towards the bed. He had no idea what room Adam was in, although he thought he was rooming with Chris._

"_No, I mean my fucking soon to be ex-wife had her lawyer send the paperwork to Vince. Who of course read it, thinking it was for him, cause his name was on the envelope. So, I just got served with divorce papers from Vince." Adam gestured wildly, causing Jay to snatch the bottle before the liquor was sent airborne. Adam flung himself on the bed._

" _I tried Jay-Jay. I tried to be home, I offered to bring her with me. I don't know what else she wants." Adam mumbled into the comforter. _

"And you told me that sometimes when shit happens even men have the right to cry?" Adam stretched out on the bed behind Jay.

"Yeah, but this is different." Jay resisted Adam's gentle tug.

"No, not really. You don't know where your future lies, you're hurt, angry and confused. It's ok, Jay." Adam's soothing words broke the last of Jay's walls, and the tears started to slide down his cheeks, shoulders silently shaking. Adam pulled his friend against his chest, rubbing his back in small circles offering what little comfort he could as Jay finally crumpled and fell.

Jay woke up, pushing blond hair out of his eyes. "Huh?"

"Ow, quit pulling my hair" Jay realized that the figure he was clinging too was not his beloved Denise. He pulled away from Adam as if the other man were poison.

"Sorry." Jay blushed.

"For? What cuddling with me after you fell asleep? No biggie. You're used to being alone or having a cuddle buddy. 'S ok." Adam smiled at his friend's discomfort.

"Cuddle buddy?" Jay smirked. "You know I'm gonna tell Neise that one."

"Remember those ice trips? Couple of times we shared sleeping bags."

"That's different. We'd have frozen to death other wise."

"So turn down the AC and pretend." 'Sides, I kind of liked having someone to cuddle with, Adam thought to himself. He had enjoyed sharing a bed with Jay, the physical contact soothing him too, and knowing that there was someone he could trust enough to sleep with. He really wasn't into guys, despite all the rumors to the contrary, and that one drunken night long ago when he had tried it with Kurt. Besides, all the guys were paired off or straight, and he wouldn't touch a Diva with a ten foot pole. That was just asking for too many problems when things went south.

"So, hungry yet?"

"Yeah, but I gotta make a phone call." Jay reached for the cell, frowning when he couldn't find the right number. "Do you have Stephanie's number – her cell, not the general office number?"

"Hmmm, yup." Adam said, scanning his phone.

"Well can I have it?"

"Oh. 278-555-1212"

*****

Idly flipping through the channels, Paul wished Stephanie would hurry up."Hey, you drown in there?" he called to his wife, gently knocking on the door.

"No! I'm trying to enjoy a bubble bath without a rubber ducky and a three year old asking me if I'm done yet."

"I'm getting hungry, Steph."

"You sound like your daughter." the light laughter floated back. "Just let me finish with my hair and dress and we can go. Got any idea where?"

"Steak house?"

"Yum."

Paul glanced over at the ringing phone on the table. It was Stephanie's private phone, usually only for emergencies or family. Realizing that his phone was off, he snatched it and answered hastily, afraid it was a problem with the girls. "Hello."

"I'm sorry, must have dialed the wrong number."

"Whoa, wait. Jay?" Paul questioned, thinking he recognized the voice. "It's Paul, I grabbed Steph's phone. She's drying her hair and I was afraid it was home calling. My cell's dead."

"Oh, well, I really wanted to talk to her."

"About this afternoon?" Paul guessed.

"She told you. Guess I better stay out of your way, huh?"

Paul grinned. "No, business is business. You didn't do anything stupid like touch her, or call her any really insulting names, so I have no dog in this fight. I can tell her you called."

"Who is it?" Steph stepped out of the bath room, dressed in casual slacks and shirt, hunting for her flats.

"Jay."

Stephanie motioned for him to give her the phone. "Jay?"

"Well, like I was just telling Paul, I called to apologize. I was way out of line, questioning you and yelling and everything. I'm just hoping I still have a job."

"Yes, you were out of line for yelling at me in front of everyone else. But don't ever hesitate to question something that Creative has come up with. Every once in a while a good idea comes from the ring, instead of the other way around. And of course you still have a job, Jay. If I fired every one who yelled at me, Paul would have been on the unemployment line years ago."

"The whole belt dropping just struck me as maybe my walking papers."

"Nah, we've still got use for you. As long as I see Peep signs, you're safe."

Jay chuckled, "Alright then, I'll let you go. Night Stephanie."

He flipped the phone closed and looked at Adam. "Feed me."

******

A knocking on the door roused Adam from a fitful sleep. He had been tossing and turning most of the night, turning in early after the emotional storm with Jay. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he opened the door. Jay was standing in the hallway, staring at his feet, rubbing a rough spot with his bare toe.

"Adam, I couldn't sleep," he mumbled quietly.

"All you need is a teddy bear and you'd look like a little kid telling me you had a nightmare."

"I've got a king size, there's room." Jay ducked under his friend's arm and stretched out on the bed. "I'm just warning you, make one move one me, and you're in trouble."

Jay grinned sheepishly. "It felt nice falling asleep with some one else. Cuddle buddy."

Adam shook his head as he flipped off the light, pulling Jay onto his shoulder. Soon light snores filled the room as the two relaxed into a deep sleep.


End file.
